Convert $\dfrac{134}{15}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $134 \div 15 = {8}\ \text{ R } {14}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{120}{15}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $14$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{14}}{15}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{14}{15}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{120}{15}} + {\dfrac{14}{15}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{134}{15}$.